


Make 'em Bleed

by Suphomie



Series: One-Shots [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Crime, Dark, Lovers, M/M, Psycho!Theo, Vigilante AU, Violence, morally dubious behavior, psychopathic behavior, vigilantes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: Vigilante AU





	

A woman's scream echos through the abandoned city night. The man dressed in all black with black hair pushes her up against the damp brick wall of the empty alley way. "Scream as loud as you want, no one can hear you," the guy says, bad breath spilling out of his mouth. He presses his gun to the center of her forehead. He grabs her purse, causing another timid scream to echo between them.

The man agressivly grabs the leather wallet out of her purse, and opens it, pulling his gun away but keeping his finger on the trigger. "Please, please let me go," the woman cries, "I won't tell anybody."

The man steals all of her money out from the wallet, then points the gun back at the womans head. "Damn right you're not gonna yell anybody," he says, cocking the gun. The woman squeezes her eyes shut, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Let her go."

The sharp words ring through the night. The mans head snaps over to his right, where he can barley make out a figure standing several feet away. The figure is tall, and has his red hood drawn up, hiding his hair, and has a mask hiding half of his face. Between his boney fingers is a metal baseball bat.

The man slightly lowers the gun in confusion. The woman takes the chance to run in the opposite direction as fast as she can. The man looks at the figure suspiciously, and asks, "who the hell are you?"

"Doesn't matter who I am," the mysterious figure says, walking closer, dragging the baseball bat across the ground, causing a menacing screech. "All that matters is who you are, and what you've done."

"Didn't do anything," The man says smugly, with a shrug, "we was just talking."

"Martin Hartman," the figure says, creeping closer. The man frowns, narrowing his eyebrows in confusion, as the figure continues, "you've been in and out of jail for years. You beat your wife, and abused your kids. You're a deadbeat, and a murderer."

The man, boiling with rage at the information, points his gun at the figure and shouts, "How the fuck do you know all this?!"

"Wouldn't do that if I were you." Another voice rings out. The man snaps his head to behind him, to the empty alley. Suddenly another figure drops down from a fire escape and lands gracefully onto his feet. This one is a bit buffer, and is wearing a black sweatshirt, with his hood down, revealing a head of light brown hair. He too has a black mask across half his face, covering everything above the nose.

The man stares at the new figure with a new confusion. "What, no baseball bat?" He asks when he notices his lack of weapons. A smirk draws across the new figures lips, and then his eyes are glowing bright gold.

"What the fuck-" the man mutters, then tries to turn back around but a baseball bat is colliding with his head, causing blood to splatter fron his mouth when he hits the concrete below him. A foot crushes his hand, then kicks his gun away and towards the grimy brick wall.

When the man looks back up, vision blurry, the two figures are standing above him. One of them kicks him hard in the guy. Then the taller one draws his baseball bat again and hits the guy in the nuts. The guy screams in pain, hands reaching down to cup them. "Scream all you want, no one can hear you," the one with glowing eyes repeats what the man said earlier mockingly.

"What the hell do you guys want from me?" The man groans out, breathing heavily.

"We want you to go far away from here, and to leave your wife and kids alone," the taller one says, teeth grit, like he wants to cause more pain, but is restraining himself from it.

"And if you ever come even mile near them, we'll know and we'll finish this, got it?" The other one says, looking much happier with this than the angry one is. They step a foot away, and the buff one demands, "get the fuck out of here. Now."

The man swallows a thick was of blood and rises to his knees. He glances at his gun that's too far to reach. He discretely draws a blade from his pocket and then stands to his feet. He turns quckly, and stabs the blade into the arm of the taller one. Before the man can do anything else a growl fills the air and he's being slammed against the brick wall. The last thing he sees is glowing yellow eyes and sharp teeth.

Theo steps away from the bloodied man and he falls liflessley to the ground, throat pouring out thick red blood onto the asphalt. His fangs retract back into his gums, and he turns to Stiles.

"Fuck," Stiles mutters, ripping his mask off, hood falling down with it. His hand reaches up to the knife sticking out of his arm, and wraps his fingers around the handle. He grits his teeth and pulls the weapon out with a groan of pain. 

The blade falls to the ground with a clatter, as Theo walks over and takes his arm. "Does it hurt?" He asks, reaching a hand to the bloody wound.

"No, no, I'm fine," Stiles murmurs, putting a firm hand over his arm. He's been through worse. Stiles glances down at the dead body a few feet away.

"He deserved it," Theo says, not sparing a glance at the piece of shit rotting on the alleyway ground. "I know," Stiles mutters. He groans again, and puts more pressure on his arm. "He got you deep, huh?" Theo asks. Stiles is still staring at the body laying on the ground. Theo frowns and meets the boys gaze. "Stiles," he says, "what's the matter?"

"We killed him."

"I killed him. He stabbed you. It was justified."

"We have to hide the body."

"I know."

"And clean all the blood."

"I know."

"We have to-"

"Stiles," Theo interupts him, "don't worry. This is why we do this, isn't it? To make sure they can't hurt anyone?"

"Thats why I do it," Stiles says, looking at the body. Theo frowns, looking away.

"Isn't this better though?" Stiles doesn't look to him. "Then me killing random people? We may noy be doing this for the same reason, but does the reason really matter? If we're doing good?"

Stiles stares at the brick wall splattered with blood. "We're gonna get caught eventually, you know."

Stiles looks to Theo finally. Theo takes his hands. "I'll take care of this, Stiles. I'll take care of _you_. Always." Stiles' eyes search his face. Theo leans in and kisses him deeply. Stiles keeps his eyes open for moment, still studying him, then closes them and leans into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments if you enjoyed this!
> 
> Please leave requests for more Steo one-shots! I beg of you!


End file.
